


i'll join you in the stars soon, space-man.

by onex_red



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onex_red/pseuds/onex_red
Summary: Maki Harukawa has written a letter to someone who died. She knew her time was coming soon, her organs were slowly giving out, but she's made it far, with success. It's was Momota would have wanted. For her to live a successful and full life. So she did. But it's coming to an end as she reaches the age 87...
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	i'll join you in the stars soon, space-man.

_Harukawa sat at her desk, a pen in hand and a paper beneath it as she finished the last sentence and left a small period, lifting it and clicking it, causing the point to retract into the pen. She blinked away some tears, picking up the letter with shaky and delicate hands._

**_Dear, Kaito Momota_ **

_I know, I'm writing a letter to a dead person, but i feel that my time is coming soon where I'll be joining you with the stars, so in case I don't see you, this letter will hopefully get to you._

_I, miss you very much..but I knew you would've wanted me to live long and keep an eye on Saihara. So I did, I did successful things that I know you would be proud of. And I know you're looking down from the stars and smiling down at Saihara and I. But even so, writing my successes to you will make me feel a bit better._

_First of all, I quit my assassination career. I am not longer known as the assassin, rather, known as the ultimate child caregiver. Something I lied about in the beginning but can't lie about now because it became official. I opened an orphanage in my town, so now, I take care of kids of a variety of ages and sizes. So now I have more people to care for and I have a responsibility to care for. I surely will feel bad when I pass, for leaving so many amazing children alone with the other workers in the orphanage. I'm sure they'll live though._

_I also contacted your family, stating what happened in the killing game. They truly did miss you but, you must be seeing them now. So im happy about that. I wish you could've been given more time...like me..all these years have been hard knowing you had died knowing you were the first and only person I fell in love with. I'm not even sure you returned the feelings, and its fine if you didn't. Its completely understandable._

_I think it's about time i wrap up this letter, so finishing it off. I'll see you soon, Momota. The stars are waiting for our reunion. I just know it. I'm on my way, Shuichi, Momota. I love you, Kaito. I'll join you up in the stars soon, space man. Just watch._

_**Sincerely, Harukawa Maki**_

* * *

_Maki had been satisfied with the letter, folding it and placing it back down on the desk carefully. The fragile woman pushed herself off the chair carefully and slowly, careful not to fall or do anything that'll cause her to get injured. 1:56 AM....she should get to bed. She moved herself and took her last few steps before pulling herself onto the comfy bed that she wished kaito had been laying in with her. She laid back and let her head lay carefully on her plump pillows. She's gonna miss the feeling of her comfy bed. She finaly took her last couple breaths, falling asleep._

* * *

_Harukawa opened her eyes. It was dark. She stood up unusually fast. She felt her body become more lightweight....no...she didnt feel her body at all..she looked around and saw nothing. Or so she thought. She could slightly make out a tall figure standing in the dark. The figure slowly moved towards her as she stared._

_A familiar face could be seen as it started moving towards her. She smiled and stood there, staring at him._

_"Long time no see, Momota.." she spoke, her voice sounding more young and most like how she sounded when she was in her teens._

_"Im so proud of you for making it this far, Maki-Roll..." his voice was shaky as he spoke. Was he crying? Just as she asked herself that, she felt warm arms embrace her small body. She felt his hugs here.....she smiled and hugged him back._

_"I love you, Kaito" The deep brown haired female spoke softly pulling away to look at his tearful expression._

_"I love you too, Maki-Roll.." he bent down, their lips making contact and him pulling her into a loving kiss and a tight embrace._

_Maki was happy. Standing there in Momotas arms. She cried tears of joy as they held that kiss. They were together, for longer this time._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too short-- ngh I almost cried writing this so enjoy I love you fuckers kiss
> 
> Mister worldwide 😳😳😳


End file.
